There's something about you
by sagiscor
Summary: How I would've like things to go down with Steve and Lori- but unofortunately- the writers had other ideas...SO sad to see Lori resign  There is more to this- review and let me know your thoughts!    I do not own HAwaii Five 0 or it's characters...


"So, handcuffs, huh?" Steve smirked at Lori

"Not at all like that Steve" she responded innocently

"Yeah…." He smile coyly "so not your thing then, huh?"

" I meant not at all like that with Danny- the handcuffs are ok" she shot back

Steve's mouth dropped open and imagination started running wild.

"Yo- Steve" Danny is yelling in his ear

"What" Steve Snapped?

"What about the handcuffs?"

Steve nervously opened his eyes and looked around the room, to see all of his team- Kona, Danny, Chin and Lori all looking at him

"I must have dozed off- what did I say" he said groggily

"Nothing, all we could make out was handcuffs" she said looking at him as if she knew

"Seriously- what time is it? We've been non stop on this case for 18 hours Boss" said Kona

"yeah and we're not leaving until it's solved- so sorry for any of you who have plans tonight" he said looking around the room

"Oh man- married a week and already an all nighter" Chins said a little concerned "I'm gonna go call Malia"

"I'm sorry Chin- if you need to go- go…us single people can stay" he responded sincere

"Speak for yourself McGarrett" interrupted Lori "I had plans too"

Steve didn't like her to call him McGarett and she really doesn't call him that- always Steve

"Oh, I'm sorry what did this case pull you away from a massage, mani/pedi" joke Steve

"No that was last night, tonight was a date" she smiled shyly

"Alright Lori" cheered Kona as Danny and Steve just look at her

"I didn't know you were" Danny started

"DATING ANYONE" Steve interrupted sternly

"Oh no, it's just, well it's a blind date" she said nervously

Steve looked at her surprised

"I'm sorry, a blind date?" Danny questioned "How is it that a girl that looks like….. well you do (as Steve glares at him) needs to go on a blind date

"I know it's stupid right? A friend of mine talked me into it- said I needed to loosen up a bit and have a life outside of work" she justified

"I think it's great" said Chin as he smiled right at Steve because inkle the rest of five 0 he was very aware of that attraction between Steve and Lori

"Oh- you're a newlywed in love- how cute cuz"

"So anyway" Steve said uncomfortable where the conversation was going "let's get back to the case"

"These kidnappers haven't called in 2 hours, Boss" Kona said

"So you suggest what Kona, we just walk away" Steve said noticeably irritable

"Whooaaww, whooaaw, whoaw- we are all cranky, we are all tired- no need to snap at each other- ok Steven" Danny said trying to smooth it over

"arrgghh" Steve moaned rubbing his hands over his face "you're right Danny- Kona I'm sorry"

"No worries, boss" Kona responded sincerely

"Call is coming in now" Lori yells from the other room

"Run the trace" Steve directs to Lori

"Meet us as wikeekee beach with the coke from the bust- come alone"

"Fine but" Steve says trying to interject unsuccessfully

"2 hours" the caller said hanging up

Steve slammed down the phone

"Lets go talk to the Governor- he's gotta let us do this" Danny said worried about the kids

"it's not gonna be easy Danny- that a half a mil worth of coke" said Steve "but it's our only choice" said Steve "Danny your with me to the Governor's office- the rest of you" he started

"We'll try to think of another way Boss" said Kona

In the car ride over to the governor's office

"so you were dreaming about handcuffs earlier?" Danny pokes fun at Steve

"I don't remember ok?" Steve snaps back convincingly "why?"

"Well I just think its funny how you freaked last week with the whole handcuff incident with me and Lori"

"I did not freak" interrupted Steve matter of factly

"Ok, well you…reacted"

"I reacted because … it's not right to be messin around when you're on a team together. It can cause a lot of drama, and in our line of work a lot of drama can mean a lot of trouble."

"Yeah….ok….that's why" said Danny "and who knew she was dating?" he planted the seed

"I know …right?" confirming what Danny thought which is that he cares.

"I mean obviously she's attractive and smart as hell- girls like that aren't single long" he pressed on "but it's just that she never talks about her personal life"

"hmm, yeah, kind of like you" said Danny

They arrived at the governor's office and were finally able to convince him to give up the evidence of coke from the bust to help their cause

"ok, this goes down now" Steve addresses to the team "I know we're all tired, we're not in the best of moods- but this has to go down right- so we can bring these kids home"

They went in….

"Let's grab a drink at Mila's" Danny said to everyone "celebrate these kids sleeping in their beds tonight…as they headed for the door

"Lori- you comin? Steve asked

"Uh- well- I guess one drink wouldn't hurt" she responded

Steve sat across the table from her- he kept stealing glances..Her lips, her eyes, and her bone structure she was beautiful.

"So whatever happened with the date" Danny asked almost purposely to bother Steve

"Um- I told him we should reschedule; today's been a long day"

Steve smirked to himself

"umm, I don't think he got the message" said Danny curiously

"What makes you say that" she responded

"Because that guy is carrying about a dozen roses and coming your way"

Steve's head jerked up

"How did he know you were here?" asked Steve, irritated

"I don't, I don't know" answered Lori confused.

"Well I think he's very cute" said Kona smiling a mischievous smile.

He was very attractive… tall, dark hair, dark eyes, olive complexion-

"Excuse me" Lori said as she slid out from the table to meet with this mysterious man.

Steve looked on after her concerned

"She'll be fine boss- nothing like a first date with all of us a table away" Kona joked.

"Yeah- sure" Steve said smiling as he watched them get a table

"Good morning" Steve said to Lori as she walked in.

"hi" she sweetly said back with a smile

"How was" he started

"Please, I don't want to talk about it" she resisted

Thank God he thought to himself- must not have gone that good- wait, why did he care about her date went anyways?

"It's just" she began talking about it= Steve wasn't sure whether to close his ears, or listen intently.

"I must be like the least girlie girl ever" she sounded irritated with herself "I mean an incredibly good looking guy shows up out of nowhere"

He wasn't that good looking, Steve's thought interrupt Lori's story

"With like a dozen flowers and is so polite all night- Why am I not over the moon about this?" she questions

"Roses" Steve responds

"What" she asks

"They were a dozen roses, not flowers" he corrected her

"See, see exactly my point- I didn't even know the difference" she replied "I'm not really a flower or roses kind of girl, but what kind of girl does that make me?" she asks aloud

"Depends, what are you into" Steve was trying to help her and learn more about her since he really didn't know too much

"I don't know, I mean I like to be outside, I like food, I like animals" she said

"well- the first one would be enough for some people- but all 3 together sounds like you have a lot going for you" Steve responded

"Really?" she asked surprised

"yeah I mean- most women I know- the only "outdoors" they like is the beach- not to swim mind you- only to show off their bodies- which brings me to your 2nd – most women I know don't eat, or barely eat at that and animals- well besides cougars I'm not sure of their keenness towards animals"

Lori laughed a bit at that

"Lori- you're real and as weird as it sounds that's hard to find" Steve said sincere "You may not be a girlie girl- but you'll do alright"

"Thanks Steve" she smiled at him a bit more sure "Sorry to unload, it's just" she started to say

"No problem" Steve interjected "No explanation needed, you need to talk, I was here"

Lori just looked at him and smiled

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just sometimes you are surprisingly easy to talk to"

"Surprisingly" he smirked as they locked eyes

The day passed as usual for five -0, a short case solved means an early out for everyone to get a jumpstart on their weekend.

"Hello" Steve answers half asleep "Lori, is everything ok- what time is it? Are you ok?" He asks groggily trying to wake up

'Yes- I just didn't know who else to call" she sounded distraught "My place, someone broke into my place"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" he responded immediately awake

"What happened" Steve asks as he approaches her

"I don't know, I just came home and my place was like this" she is crying

'Just came home, Lori, it's almost 3am- where were you?" he asked

"Peter and I went out" she explained.

He just looked at her confused "who" he asks

"Peter, the man from the bar" she explained

"What and he just left you here like this?" he snapped

"No, I drove separate and I didn't invite him over"

Steve pondered for a minute then said

"Well you're staying at my place for now- we'll figure the rest out in the morning"

_"I couldn't" she said unsure_

_"Lori- I live close by- the nearest hotel is ½ hour away…he paused…plus I would sleep much better knowing you are safe." He very much meant that._

_"Thanks Steve" she sighed_

_"I'll take the couch" she said as they entered his place_

_"No, no, you take the bed- I insist" he responded partially because he wanted to protect her and partially because the idea of her in his bed- intrigued him_

_"Ok" she conceded "And Steve, thanks again"_

_"Really- no problem, can I get you anything towels, change of clothes?" he asked_

_"Um, no I should be fine- well- maybe just a tee shirt" she said_

_"Sure thing" he responded as he grabbed one for her_

_"Goodnight Steve" she said as she headed towards the bed room_

_"Goodnight Lori" locking eyes with her._

_Her night was pretty restful considering what she had been through._

_She had to admit she loved the smell of him on the sheets- sleeping where he sleeps- it make her feel very relaxed, very safe. She was attracted to Steve- I mean he was gorgeous, incredibly fit- Ex navy seal- he had this swagger about him that was so natural but so relevant- you couldn't ignore it. _

_He couldn't sleep at all. He kept wanting to check on her. Make sure she was ok. He kept picturing her in his bed. In his tee shirt. She was a beautiful woman- she definitely turned heads- but she had the smarts and strength to back it up. She had a bit of mystery to her though as she really didn't talk much about herself…_

_Hours later he woke up to banging in his kitchen, grabbing his gun instinctively aiming it at her_

_"Whoawww- really not even 8am and already I have a gun aimed at me" she said slightly joking_

_"I'm sorry" he said as he dropped his weapon "it's just I thought, I forgot you were here for a minute" He said_

_"Yeah, thanks again for that and sorry for the noise- I obviously don't know where anything is here and didn't want to wake you- you seemed… so asleep" she said_

_Steve was finally beginning to wake up and look at Lori…in his shirt…in his kitchen.. ' she is seriously sexy, he thought before she interrupted his thoughts'_

_"So…coffee… do you have any" she asked_

_"Yeah, course" he answered almost nervously_

_"So I was thinking I would go back to my place in about an hour, try to rack my brain around what happened and figure out my next move"_

_"Your next move is new security, new locks, the works- I'm already on it" he responded_

_"But you just woke up?" she said curiously_

_"Couldn't sleep last night, made some calls- a few favors"_

_"Wow. Thanks" she was a bit amazed_

_"No problem" he said smirking…"Now they're going to rush- but they are saying Monday morning- earliest" he said_

_"That's fine, I'll get a hotel room until then" she said_

_"No, no, no I want you to stay here" he said_

_'There was something about how he said that….he was very protective- dominant almost' she thought before responding_

_"Oh Steve, I can't do that…that would be… that would be"_

_"Inconvenient?" he asked_

_"I was going to say inappropriate" she said making a face like she just sucked a lemon_

_"Inappropriate?" he responded confused "how so?"_

_"Well I mean- we work together and I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea" she responded_

_"Look Lori- I get that, I do- but right now my concern, my focus is keeping you safe until I know you're place is safe"_

_She thought about what he said- made sense… so she agreed_

_They went to her place so she could grab some clothes "Hey grab a suit" he yelled to her_

_"like a swimsuit?' she questioned_

_"Yeah Sunday's are my surfing days… we're a little late, but we can still get soe waves._

_"I don't know how to surf Steve" she said unsure_

_"I'll teach you- I do ok, been at it a little while" he smirked_

_The water was amazing and the day was beyond beautiful. The spot Steve took Lori was so remote 'locals only' Steve showed Lori how to surf and they talked a bit- it was like they were just getting to know each other- they worked together but, it didn't seem they really knew each other._

_There was such an honest connection there- tension neither could deny, the both felt it and knew the other felt it as well. It was like a dance a very playful, teasing and passionate dance_

_"well- I'm never the one to break first from the waves" he said "but it's getting late- gotta get you home" he teased_

_"ahhh- yes- home for the night" she responded_

_"I'll take that" he smugly replied as she blushed_

_After a pizza and a bottle of wine the conversation flowed even easier and their dance became more passionate, more teasing, more provocative- their eyes told each other things there lips never said, their body language implied things that were never spoken_

_"So" Steve smiled flirtatiously "how have you liked your stay at Casa McGarrett?" he asked_

_"Not bad at all" she responded just locking eyes with him_

_Gravity started pulling then towards one another- subtly, slowly- _

_And at the last possible second Lori turned and said "this isn't a good idea" as she went to get up instead Steve grabbed her arm and said "no it isn't" as he went full force in for the kiss… _

_It seemed like an explosion. Their lips met, tongues danced, thoughts raced._

_As badly as he didn't want to – he pulled away first_

_"You're right" he said "this isn't a good idea"_

_Her head was spinning_

_"Look I mean- obviously- I'm attracted to you" he said "but we work together and depending on where this leads- this could destroy the team, my team" he said_

_"No, absolutely" she agreed whole heartedly "I'm sorry "she said_

_"I'm not" he said smiling at her_

_There was just something there- something untouchable, incomprehensible, and something real. It wasn't going to go away in minutes or hours or even in days- this chemistry was blinding_

_As they both fell asleep in the living room- not purposely but hands touching one another's_

_Weeks passed with Lori trying to forget about her "almost" with Steve- she kept herself busy with Peter. Casually meeting up with him for a drink here, dinner there_

_"call came in Boss" there's a deal going down in 20 at the Oka Lona Lounge" Kona said concerned_

_"Listen up- Lori, I want you inside on this one- you ok with that?" he asks a little apprehensive_

_"Yeah- no I'm good"_

_As they approach- Danny corners Steve "you sure this is a good idea?" he asks very obviously concerned_

_"Boss- there's been no word from her" Kona says_

_"Why the hell did you send her in there?' Danny asks irritated_

_"Look- relax. It's only been 20 minutes. I figured they wouldn't be threatened by a women and Kona's a local- they'd recognize her. Steve answered._

_After waiting another 10 minutes Steve decided to go in_

_As Steve approached he heard them speaking in Hawaiian asking why she would be alone, only agents, cops- would be alone- amongst other more derogatory things they were saying about her that he had to shut out- or the anger was apparent and he needed to play this one cool._

_Steve walked over to Lori who was completely unaware of the chatter and was having a drink, she looked at him a little nervously- he just grinned and said 'sorry I'm late" as he passionately kissed her- almost knocking her off balance. They probably didn't have to keep going to sell the story- but they didn't stop- he was quite aggressive and she loved that- he pulled her so close to him- their bodies nearly molded together. All she could hear was him, all she could smell was him- All he could feel was her, all he could taste was her- Until the bartender finally interrupted_

_"Can I getcha a drink brah?"_

_"Yeah- scotch on the rocks" he said as he pulled her close again and whispered 'you were almost made- hope you didn't mind" _

_She just smiled at him blushing and shaking her head no- she was literally weak in the knees_

_The deal never materialized. A bar fight broke out instead- so no one was going to be doing business at this place today._

_Later that night Lori's doorbell rings- she answers without hesitation_

_"Really- you don't even ask who it is?" he says as she opens_

_"Steve" she sounds surprised_

_"You need to be more careful, all this security" he says shaking his head_

_"What are you doing here?" she was utterly shocked._

_"I wanted to talk to you about today" he said looking at her place. _

_It was a nice place= very put together, polished, modern- his taste was more eclectic- but still it was a nice place_

_"Oh- yeah- I mean you saved my ass and for that I thank you" she said_

_"Well" he started off sarcastically "it was a hard job but someone's gotta do it…Chin's married and I wasn't going to let Danny anywhere near those lips" he said smirking_

_As he looks at Lori move across the room- he notices a table set up behind her with candles lit_

_"ummm, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asks_

_"What" she almost forgot "oh that, oh no- nothing, well it was almost something but…she rambled nervously. She took a deep breath "you know what- just come in- I have food" she said_

_"So is there a reason I'm sitting in on your almost date" Steve asks as he takes a seat_

_"Oh well tonight was going to be the first night Peter was coming over- I decided to make dinner- but he got a call to go into work" she said "no biggie" sounding very understanding._

_"What does Peter do that he has to get called into work at 8pm?" Oh he's a financial advisor- some company was getting audited so they needed him at their beckon call" she said_

_He studies her_


End file.
